wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Karymsky
Karymsky is a female FlameWing renegade and belongs to FourFlames. Appearance A stout dragoness, Karymsky makes up for her physical lack of height with her length. Her chest is built like an airplane; stocky and compact. Her short legs are the perfect landing gear, and her long double-jointed tail and wings are just right for holding aerial posture. Her neck and back fins are held flat and messy as not to throw off her performance. Her scales are a dark and murky currant color, appearing dull and even a bit purple in the dark. Her striking underbelly gleams ruby-red, bright and pulsating like lava in contrast to her igneous-rock-colored body. Honey-yellow eyes are sweet and subtle in all the color madness, but there is certainly nothing sweet about Kary. Karymsky's face is painted with a white and navy blue cross symbol. The top starts at her forehead and the branches of the cross stretch above her eyebrows. The stripe continues going down from there and ends on her snout. She has also painted target symbols on her wings, comprised of three rings: red on the outside, white in the middle, and a navy blue spot in the center. Her left foreleg was not forgotten: AC-82000 is inked on in bright white. She doesn't wear much save for her black aviator's hat which she frequently forgets to remove, covering up the blaring loud, colorful cross painted on her forehead. It, too, was unable to escape her patriotic paintbrush. A white star adorns the very top of the cap. She has pierced horns and this is where she clamps her aerial devices. Kary speaks in aviator's slang and often times is difficult to understand. Her voice is very stern, crisp, and loud, and she has trouble being quiet. History Karymsky was raised inside the FlameWing tribe for all her dragonethood, but she yearned for a world where she actually had any say in how the tribe was run, and she knew there were better ways to run it. However, she was equally interested in discovering what she wanted to do with her life. Eventually, the pursuit of talent won over the pursuit of making a difference in her world, so she left the peninsula at age nine and searched for a place that both interested her and had the possibility for her to excel at. Eventually she came across the SkyWings. Due to FlameWings having a neutral truce towards SkyWings, she was welcomed in without question, though some youth found having a FlameWing within the tribe offensive. Karymsky enrolled in a Sky Kingdom flight school, the Delta-Wing Academy of Aviation. She was looked down upon due to her slow pace in the air. She wasn't a SkyWing, and therefore she couldn't snag the top spot in the class. Still, this did not cause dismay for Kary. She was good at flying, and she mastered vocabulary terms fairly quickly. After completing the grades of the academy, Karymsky left to go apply herself and her talents to changing the face of dragon government. Speaking out against the queens failed. As a result, she was banned from multiple territories. Due to Kary coexisting in an earlier, more modern G.A.S.P timeline, before any of the major experiments, the rebellions against social order were weak and few in numbers. Kary had to fit herself in an uncomfortable position as an overachiever and take matters into her own talons, often ending strained to defend her beliefs. However, as G.A.S.P grew, and scientific accomplishments mounted, help came to Karymsky, and the rebels gained an advantage in numbers. Kary had no idea how the sudden shift in balance occurred, but G.A.S.P did. After the success of her traveling renegade rallies, she heads a group of rebels in a deeper project labeled Unicom, involving more serious aerial bombing teams and planning demises of tribe leaders. She continues to lead attacks against the Wings, demanding they abolish their government formats, but now more of her time is dedicated to the project, so she leaves that job to the mobs. She is currently dodging charges pressed for defacing tribe property, and most assassins would kill her on sight if it meant a reward in it for them. Personality Karymsky is extremely stubborn. She will not take no for an answer and she's likely to listen to nobody but herself, due to her thinking that everything she believes in is right. She's a natural-born leader and she shouts commands here and there anywhere, much to the annoyance of her comrades. Her headstrong personality keeps her alive in a world that's out to get her. A wild child, Kary is free as a bird and she'll try to outfly anyone if it means saving their life. Although she is fiercely loyal to whoever she's supporting, she'll put her life in front of others if it's going to benefit the team. Often considered fearless by some and naive by others, Karymsky is also unafraid to blow her cover to advertise what she's fighting for. Her own arrest would only make her hatred and passion stronger, and it is quite often that she gets angry enough to kill someone. This happens pretty frequently when she's protesting against monarchy and she has destroyed entire pubs just to get information out of a single dragon. She reacts too fast in the wrong situations, but at least she'll take her own bullets. Mostly. Kary has her own dramatic flair and she often puts emphasis on things that don't really make as much of a difference as she might think. Karymsky is too aggressive most of the time, and she often yells for no reason or tenses up. She can easily be infuriated, so it is advised to choose words carefully around her. She hates being called weak and will do unspeakable things to prove that she and the rights of freedom are not. She does not think before she acts and is very reckless, but she's smart to a decent point. Abilities Karymsky is a quick-paced flyer from her training as an aviator cadet and she has strong, well-maintained wings. Her tail is a lightweight asset to her flight, which she couldn't possibly live without. Her maneuverability in the sky is her greatest strength. If she were to be de-winged, she would be devastated-- she's practically useless without flying. Except her rifle, in which case if you did manage to cut off her wings, she'd send a merciless barrage of bullets in your direction. Kary tends to land soft blows, so she requires lots of time to fight. She's usually able to dodge attacks with ease, but her own attacks are very weak due to her relying on her flight over her fight. She is one of the few dragons who actually uses her teeth more than her claws, but this is because she's almost always wearing her helmet. Like all FlameWings, Kary can use her fire and ignite her own scales. She'd prefer killing from a distance over contact with an enemy. Gallery Karymsky.JPG|Kary in her aviator's cap KaryWingMarkings.png|Kary's wing paint pattern Trivia * Named after the Karymsky volcano * Karymsky's writing on her left forearm was her combination from the Delta-Wing Academy. AC stands for absolute ceiling, or the maximum height above sea level an aircraft can fly. Her absolute ceiling is 82,000 ft. * Unicom is short for Universal Communication. Unicom is a radio frequency used to communicate with pilots. * She is prone to give other dragons odd nicknames * She has a tendency to lock her joints * She hates tea * She has the longest trivia section out of all my OCs * Made her on the 4th of July * Kary has actually never come in contact with G.A.S.P. They did, however, know about her as a poster dragoness for rebel causes, and have manipulated her to their own strengths unbeknownst to her. Category:Females Category:Content (FourFlames) Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons